Princess Amelia
by Ood Sigma
Summary: Alone in a different universe, a little girl sits in a tower. Never ageing, never changing. Stuck in a tower like the people in the stories, all because she touched the blue light from the crack in the wall. Although she sits there, desperatley awaiting a handsome prince, what she realy needs is a doctor, a Doctor that will come an cure her sadness.


**so this is my new story, i know this didn't happen, but i thought, what if... hope you enjoy, i will probably continue, but it depends what you think. **_  
_

Little Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. The girl who waited a lot longer than nine years. And now her waiting was up, she would finally get her revenge. Her revenge on that man, the man that had her wait. Hope turned bitter. Hope that kept her going, her faith in him, that he would always come back for her, all she had to do was be patient. But her patience had worn thin. And now she wanted revenge. The little seven year old girl from Leadworth, the sweet innocent girl with her imaginary friends. Well, that wasn't her anymore. She had changed. All those years waiting had changed her. But, she didn't look the slightest bit different. Not at all. On the outside, she was the same little Amelia, on the inside, well that was a different story. Each year of hope had passed by, each year of believing that he would come back for her, turned into another year of plotting revenge. She may still look like the small, sweet, kind, child from Leadworth, but really, she was the cold, cruel, nasty person, demanding her revenge.

Amelia Pond, a name from a fairy tale he had said. Well how ironic considering her past. Well, after he had been, but if he had come back for her, it would never have happened. The cracks in her wall. A prison. Her prison. All it took was one touch of the light, one touch of the blue light from the cracks, and her future was gone, so was her past. To the rest of the world anyway. But to her, she lived on. Alone, in a tower, guarded by a dragon. Just like the fairy tales said. The beautiful princesses, with their flowing hair and sparkling eyes. Just sitting around waiting for a handsome prince to come and sweep them off their feet and rescue them. Here she was sitting around waiting for a doctor. The Doctor, to come and cure her sadness. A sadness that would never go away. A sadness hidden by anger.

She had often thought about home, but never missed them that much, to her, she was on holiday and she would see them again soon, convinced that she would be rescued. But eventually, she gave up on that theory, stopped gazing out of the window searching for that little blue box, stopped waiting for her raggedy man to come and take her away in his time machine. For she had convinced herself that he was not coming. It was then that she had started to wonder, wonder about how her aunt was doing, and Rory and Mels. How they were doing without her. She wondered if they were missing her. Well, later she had realised that no one would miss her, no one would know she was gone, because she had never existed. All because of the crack in her bedroom wall, all because the doctor never came back.

So now, here she was, sitting in the tower, gazing out at the sunset, wishing she was anywhere but here. On her table was a pad of paper, some pens and pencils, a couple of books, her favourite lay open. Roman Britain. A book about the Romans, and how they invaded Britain, It had been her favourite topic at school. Her other favourite was Pandora's box. She just thought it was a great story. She had some other ones, like 'The Legend of The Star Whale' and 'the story of the Daleks' All very good books. You may wonder how she, may look the same after so many years locked up here. Well, to be honest, she did not know herself, but she could only guess, maybe the prison kept her alive for the punishment of eternal boredom. She had no idea. Alone. She was alone. Alone until one amazing day. The day she got a present. A present from the real world, life outside of her prison world. She had no idea who it was from, and It wasn't living, it wasn't dead. It was a robot. A robot dog. She called him Dusty, because he always seemed to be covered in dust, no matter what she did, and she loved him like a real dog. He was really smart, and he helped her with her plans for revenge, yet he always seemed reluctant to do so. When ever the doctor's name was mentioned, the light on his eye panel, would light up and flash red, like he was happy to hear the Doctor's name. Or angry. That was the thing with Dusty, you could never tell how he was, because he seemed emotionless, but that couldn't be true, surely even robots had emotions. She had thought long and hard about the best way to get revenge on the doctor, the way that would cause him the most pain. And eventually, she had come to a conclusion. She had come up with a plan, and she thought that it would work. And more importantly, it would work well, very well. But she could not do it alone, she needed a power source. And she had one, sitting right there beside her, her only companion, her companion for the past eighty or so years, the only one she had to talk to, the one she told her secrets and fears to. Dusty, the rusty tin dog. And he replied with the standard response, what he always said when she asked him a question.

"Affirmative Mistress."


End file.
